The Outsiders
by NumbKid
Summary: Agasa invents a machine that makes someone travel to a different realm that accidentally sends Conan & Ai to a world with ghouls. With Ai abducted by an unknown creature, Conan lends his deduction abilities to CCG in exchange for help. But upon encountering a white-haired one-eyed ghoul, Conan might be biting more than he can chew... [Slight ConanXAi; No pairings for TG]
Tokyo Ghoul & Detective Conan crossover fanfiction

The Outsiders

Prologue

A/N: So, I'm an avid fan of Tokyo Ghoul & Detective Conan, and I've noticed that there aren't much crossovers on them because it is hard to combine them. But hey, what if Conan is a CCG investigator? And if you guys know me, I am a heavy shipper of CoAi, so I apologies for ShinRan fans reading this. BUT HOLD THERE. I might be having subtyle CoAI moments, but I'll try to tone them down for non-CoAi shippers. This is a crossover fanfiction, the main point is to deliver that.

Summary: Agasa invents a machine that makes someone travel to a different realm that accidentally sends Conan & Ai to a world with ghouls. With Ai abducted by an unknown creature, Conan lends his deduction abilities to CCG in exchange for help. But upon encountering a white-haired one-eyed ghoul, Conan might be biting more than he can chew...

Rated T for violence. All characters are owned by Gosho Aoyama and Ishida Sui.

* * *

"Ah! Shinichi-kun! I have something to cheer you up!" Agasa exclaimed over the phone, "I know it's hard. But I have an invention that I hope will stop you brooding over Ran's newfound relationship."

"I don't know about this... Hakase..." the 12-year-old Conan said reluctantly, scratching his head.

"You know..." the old man stuttered, "Ai-kun's worried. Even though you asked her to stop working on the antidote, she still stays up late because she feels guilty."

"I guess... It wouldn't hurt to drop by," he sighed, "I want to reassure Haibara too."

The great detective arrived at Agasa's residence, heading straight to the laboratory basement. There he found the chemist typing furiously on the keyboard, eyes glued to the screen.

"What brings you here, Kudo-kun?" she spoke calmly, not tearing away from the screen.

"Haibara," he said, walking towards her and resting his palms on her shoulder, "I told you already, please stop this."

"Why?" she stopped typing, "I thought you wanted to go back to her." She turned to him, a frown creasing on her eyebrows.

"It's no use Haibara," he whispered.

"She's just going out on a date. It's not like she'll move on quickly. Ran-san puts a lot of faith in you, I'm sure she went on a date to try to move on, but once Shinichi comes back, all will be fine. It's been 5 years since we've shrunk, how long are you planning to stay as Edogawa Conan?" she asked cooly. Their eyes briefly met, silence following them.

Conan was about to retort when Agasa gave a forced cough to prevent another argument between the two. "I've invented a machine that can travel someone in another dimension. A dimension where it'll suit your perception. I'm unsure if it'll work, but hopefully it will," Agasa said as he pointed at the machine. It was like an egg-shaped spacecraft with a seat that could fit two children. The professor pressed a few buttons for it to work, but to no avail. It just shrivelled angrily and broke down, much like a kettle. Conan could only look at Agasa with bored eyes, wondering how the man actually survived with failed inventions. Agasa sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll just work on this tomorrow, it's late anyways, you two should sleep as well," he said, retreating back to his room.

Ai sighed, pitying the old man having yet another failed invention. Walking over, she inspected the remnants of the machine, pressing a few buttons. Conan creeped up behind her, peering over her shoulder. He raised a brow, slightly confused with the mechanics and buttons. Did she really think she could fix this? He said in annoyance, "oi-oi, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Why, trying to fix it. It's hard to witness Hakase's defeated face," she answered, transfixed on the machine. "I'm not like someone who's only expertise is waiting for a person to drop dead and solves who's the victim's murderer," she added sarcastically. She tried suppressing her laughter, which was meant to be a direct jab at Conan. Of the many years they've been friends, she never ceased to find an insulting comment to poke holes in his ego.

Amused, he said, "alright, that's it!" He fumed, grabbing her wrist while using the other hand to tickle her at the sides of her stomach. He didn't know when they started to tickle one another from time to time, but he did so whenever he couldn't retort anything during their sarcastic taunt battles. This eventually became a disguise for him to hide his embarrassment, while getting to hear Ai's rare laughter. Ai tried to suppress her giggles, but they broke out like a dam. They were so engrossed by their playful act that they were surprised when one of them tripped, sending themselves inside the machine. As if it had a mind of its own, the machine automatically closed the door. Conan slammed his fist on it, but it didn't budge.

"Great, now we're trapped. How do you open this?" Conan asked, banging on the door for Agasa's help. But there was no response from the nearby room, he could only conclude that the professor seemed fast asleep.

She shrugged, "how am I supposed to know? You got us into this mess." A sudden "beeping" sound jolted both of them, which seemed to be unintentionally activated by Ai's palm on the control panel. Both of them froze, not knowing the next few moments would give them an absolute revolution in their environment.

"Oh shit," those were the only words Conan managed to mutter before the machine was hurling through an unknown void of darkness. The pair clutched onto each other, as the movement violently shook them. Bursts of lightings appeared outside the moving machine, they were so bright that the couple could barely open their eyes. Soon enough, the machine landed on a seemingly hard cemented floor.

Conan panted, still surprised by the transpiring of events. He was dizzy, taking moments for his vision to refocus from the blurry sight. He came face to face with a blushing Ai, which confused him initially, but upon regaining enough focus on their position, he understood. He was lying on top of her, with one of his knee in between her thighs. This time, he suppressed his thoughts to prevent himself from blushing as well. He panicked, stammering apologies to the girl, while getting off of her quickly.

 _Haibara rarely blushed. She looks so much better when she has other expressions besides her usual poker face. It makes her look…I don't know, cute? In any way, I have to figure out where the hell the machine transported us to._

He surveyed the area, which seemed like the remains of a building. There were giant boulders everywhere, the place was like bulldozed incompletely. There were even charred ashes and spilled blood on the ground, which was bizarre.

 _An abandoned building?_

The detective was almost convinced at his conclusion when a body, out of the blue, slammed hard on the machine. Stunned, Conan doubted the situation they were trapped in. The door suddenly opened, Ai fumbled through the control panels to shut it again."Just great, what do we do now?" Ai muttered, getting anxious that their safe haven could no longer protect them.

"No choice, we gotta keep moving. We still have no idea what realm we're in, how different it is from our world," he deduced as he offered a hand to her to alight the machine.

Dusting off her skirt, she replied, "Hakase mentioned that the traveller will be sent based on how the individual perceive the world."

"Which I think it will be yours. Your palm triggered something that sent us here," Conan answered quickly. "Oh damn... Oh great," he added, mentally slapping himself at their damnation.

 _If it is a world Ai perceives and taking how cynical it is, we're in a dimension that won't be too good._

Just then, 3 figures appeared. Two similar hooded figures seemed to be fighting an individual with a suit. The tools they were using had Conan and Ai struck in fear. They seemed to be using biological tails sprouting from their backs. It moved so agile as a jelly, yet striking at the suited man that gave the impression that their biological weapons were as tough as steel. The pair can only deduce that those two weren't human.

 _What the? What are they?_

"Kudo-kun... Those are..." Ai stuttered, referring to the hooded figures with illuminating bluish-green "tails" from their backs. It seemed to manoeuvre quickly to attack the suited man with a weapon of his own. He seemed like an ordinary human, fighting for his life.

"Am I adequate enough to fight against the two S rated Bin Brothers?" Amon silently questioned himself. He was doubtful if he would ever live, but determined to battle for his life. He continued to dodge their attacks, slightly overwhelmed by the double attacks that was on him. Meanwhile, the two spectators were rooted to the ground. Conan could clearly see that the "hooded humanoids" have the upper hand, not just in numbers, but in agility and weaponry.

 _Should I save the man from the two seemingly unknown creatures? If I did, what can I do? I'll just put Haibara and I in danger. Ouch-!_

The sharp pain from Ai digging onto his shoulders brought him back to reality, the intense battle still occurring in front of their very eyes. Her knees were notably shaking. This was the first time she was ever petrified from something other than the Black Organization. These creatures –whatever they were- were something to be feared by humans.

"Even if it costs my limbs, I'll still fight to the very end!" Amon innerly yelled, managing to strike the Bin brothers. They were mortally wounded, Amon could finish them with another blow. He approached one of them, but halted when one of the Bin brothers tilted his head towards Conan and Ai.

 _What are those kids doing there?_

Almost as if they had telepathic abilities, the Bin brothers understood each other's next move to survive -to devour meat to fuel their energy for survival.

In other words, go after Conan and Ai's flesh.

The pair were wide eyed, They were so engrossed and overwhelmed by what they've witnessed, that they forgot to hide from them. The fight wasn't theirs, they were clueless what those creatures were. They only know one thing to do-

 **Run.**

Conan grabbed Ai's hand, speeding away from the Bin brothers. Their kagune sprung forward, attempting to injure the children but they missed. The Bin Brothers were wounded alright, but were still quick. One of them successfully latched onto Conan, biting onto his shoulder. The ghoul had surprisingly sharp teeth, managing to tear into his skin and chew off a bit of his shoulder muscles. He yelled in pain and tried to shook the ghoul off, which loosened Ai's grip on his hand. Soon enough, the two were separated. Ai found herself being chased by the other.

Meanwhile, Amon followed.

 _Didn't they evacuated the civilians already? What are they doing in the Aogiri Tree hideout? They are separated, with each of the Bin brothers chasing one. Who should I rescue? Damn it!_

Seeing Conan being bitten already, Amon, regretfully, run after the girl under attack. With one swift move, he kills off one of the Bin brothers before the ghoul attacks Ai. But the turmoil didn't stop there. There were more Aogiri ghouls crowding around him. 3 of them attacked him, while another sets his target on Ai. Amon couldn't help but watch the strawberry blonde skitter away, because he had his hands full trying to fend off the other 3 Aogiri ghouls.

 _Damn it! She'll probably get eaten in no time. And the boy too, he's probably a goner, having an S rated ghoul bit him like that. These pesky ghouls, trying to eat children like that, I'll kill every last one of them!_

As Amon continued to battle, Ai was nowhere in his sight. She didn't know where she was heading to, all she knew was the frightening ghoul chasing after her. It tried to attack her, but with luck, she dodged it.

 _This is it, perhaps I'll die a brutal death-_

Her melancholic contemplation was cut short when she bumped into someone. She looked up, seeing a hooded petite female wrapped in bandages. "Now hold on there," she commanded the ghoul that was chasing Ai moments ago. He obediently complied, running off.

"Are you lost, Alice in Wonderland?" the girl in bandages smiled through her floral hood. Her voice was in an oddly cheerful tone for such a dreadful situation they were in. It made Ai sent shivers down her spine, feeling suspicious about the female stranger. She backed away, uncertain if the bandaged girl was a friend or an enemy.

"You don't have to be scared," she chirped, offering her hand to Ai. She still refused, her gut screaming for her to get away.

"Guess I'd have to force you, neh?"

With that, she transformed into her enormous kakuja that resembled an owl. Ai didn't have time to react. The ghoul was probably the largest she have ever seen, which betrayed her initial petite appearance. Eventually, Amon caught up with them, but he was too late – he witnessed the One-Eyed Owl grabbing Ai with her claw, disappearing into the darkness.

Who knows what Eto has in stored for her?

* * *

The bespectacled boy struggled against his bloodthirsty predator, fumbling through his stunned-gun watch. Cursing, he managed to activate his tranquilizer, knocking out one of the Bin brothers to sleep. He peered over his shoulder, which was grotesquely covered in blood. It could potentially form an infection if it was left untreated, but the pain of the injury was the least of his concerns.

 _To think this piece of thrash tried to kill me. This realm is dangerous, we need to leave as soon as possible. Now I've got to find Haibara and get out of here._

Just then, another large creature approached. Conan was gritted his teeth, prepared to fight tooth and nail for his life. He was in awe at the size of the ghoul's kagune. This ghoul was wearing a mask, it's kagune was donned on him like a shrine. He resembled a bird with wings.

 _Whatever that creature is... He looks strong alright. Wait, is that greyish hair? He's probably aged, but I shouldn't underestimate it._

The detective knelt to trigger the power of his shoes, ready to kick a boulder nearby. But the creature walked past him and approached the sleeping ghoul instead. With one slash, the Bin brother was killed. The owl-like ghoul glanced back at Conan, before proceeding somewhere else. Not wanting to get involved, Conan didn't follow him nor question the creature's odd behaviour.

 _Did he just... Kill his own kind and saved me?_

Shaking his thoughts away, he really needed to keep moving. With caution, he traced back to where they originally were, but it was empty. Concluding that Ai would seek out of this horrid place, he moved to the next part of the building where Ai probably ran off to. He saw a dark passage, all lined up with, hopefully "humans". They were covered in blood. Conan had witnessed numerous corpses, but not this amount of atrocity. Unlike the homicides he encountered, this was more like a massacre or a genocide of a particular kind of species. The cadavers and their brutal deaths made his stomach churn.

"Hang in there! Hang in there! Hang in there!" a squealed voice echoed through the walls. It sounded like a helpless person trying to urge someone to stay alive. Conan followed the source of the voice, but stopped dead in his tracks. He witnessed an individual, with the same black police-like suit. The white-haired person seemed human alright, using a special weapon to slaughter the ghouls. Yet his bizarre behaviour petrified Conan.

"Hang in there! Hang in there!" the white-haired person begged as he stabbed the ghoul repeatedly. Juuzou Suzuya was too engrossed in his killing spree to notice the boy behind him. Thinking it was best to avoid encountering such a dangerous person, Conan ran further to the dark walkway and found himself entering a large room. The room had white-and-black tiles, all splattered with dry blood. It gave a foul stench, like it was a room specially for torture. It certainly reeked an aura of death.

"Devour this," Conan heard a deadpanned voice. He turned his head, witnessing yet another lethal fight. A white-haired teen was clinging into a burly man and leaped off.

"It's foul," the teen commented, "like the intestines of a rotting fish." There was blood trickling down the burly man's face, stunned that the boy had bit him. He blindly launched attacks on the boy, which the white-haired teen dodged easily. The man finally had a grasp on the boy's leg, "I'm not letting go, Kaneki!" he yelled. But Kaneki twirled around, hitting the back of his head to get out of his grip. His leg was awfully twisted, but it reverted back quickly and painlessly. Conan almost yelled at the sight, but remained his composure and hid behind the ruins. Again, he contemplated where to go.

"Do you think after all what happened, something like this would hurt?" Kaneki emotionlessly said, which angered the man further. He started to take another form, Conan noted, which unknown to him was called a "kakuja". It encapsulated half of his face, while he started to hurl incoherent words.

 _Shit. What is this?! Even they are killing their own kind! I can't seem to it all out to even think of a situation! And Haibara... Where's Haibara...? I can only hope she's fine. This species... They are capable of devouring humans and their own kind I presume._

"I'll kill you! I'll make a sloppy mess out of you!" the man, Jason, screamed in fury and hurled Kaneki. Jason smiled in triumph. But Kaneki, seemingly unhurt, rose from dust and released his scarlet kagune. Kaneki cracked his finger, which Conan swore that it could cause a knuckle dislocation.

He lifted his face, eyes widened and grinning deviously. "Now, it's my turn," he said and started hurling attacks at Jason, while being in mid-air. That's when Conan noticed the difference in Kaneki's eyes, which puzzled him further. Kaneki managed to pierce through Jason's kakuja, shattering them like glass. The battle had a clear cut result - Kaneki was winning.

 _He's piercing through the man's limbs with his tentacles! What the hell? He seems strong, another guy I wouldn't engage trouble in. But they were fighting. Is he good? Is he bad? One of his kind attacked me, yet another one saved me by killing off the one that bit my shoulder._

"What's 1000 minus 7?" the boy demanded repeatedly. Conan was perplexed by this odd request, but recalling his knowledge on the history of torture methods, he figured it all out. Jason, in tears, muttered the wrong answers of the countdown. Kaneki tapped his head.

 _Why is he hitting his head like that? Disappointment? No, wait- is that a Chinese centipede? What was a centipede doing inside his ear?_

"You tried to devour me, so you wouldn't mind, if I tried to devour you, right?" he stated, while removing the insect from his ear. To Conan's horror, he proceeded to snack on Jason's kakuja. Tearing it from fiber to fiber.

 _Is that, cannibalism? I better get up, I might be seen. I'll escape while he's busy munching._

Conan was about to get up, when he saw a nearly-dead Jason, with all his kakuja devoured. He turned around, meeting face to face with the one-eyed ghoul. Fear rippled through his skin, as Conan's human cobalt irises met with Kaneki's. The peculiar kakugan caught Conan's attention. Indeed, the white-haired teen will overpower Conan, so he assumed it was useless to fight such a ghoul. He was stoned like a statue. Deciding that the bespectacled boy was harmless, Kaneki turned around and left the room. Conan was beyond relieved, no matter how perplexed he was, having to be in a situation that was beyond his expertise. Moments later, the person he'd seen killing earlier barged in the room. Conan wanted to hide, but it was too late -he was spotted.

"Are you human or a ghoul?" he questioned.

 _Ghoul? Perhaps that's what they call those creatures._

"I'm... I'm human!" Conan answered quickly, fearing that he'll be attacked. "Are you?" he added.

"Why, yes I am. I'm Juuzou Suzuya," he gave a slight cheerful greeting, grinning like there wasn't a near-dead -what do they call it?- ghoul just a few feet away.

"And look what we have here," Juuzou chirped as he skipped joyfully to the defeated ghoul, standing dangerously close.

"I'm so glad I found you!" Jason shouted, but his short celebration was cut quickly when Juuzou decapitated his head effortlessly. Conan was appalled at the gruesomeness that he had witnessed recently. It sickened his stomach.

"It's okay, you can come here now! He's not moving anymore!" Juuzou yelled jubilantly, which made Conan uncomfortable with the teen's unusual cheery disposition. Grudgingly, he approached Juuzou.

"Are you in some kind of police force? Where am I?" Conan questioned, still shaken.

"I'm a ghoul investigator. It's my job to kill ghouls! But since you're human, I won't!" he said with a grin through his blood-splattered face. As eccentric as Juuzou was, Conan gave a benefit of the doubt. Juuzou was at least human and had the skills to fight off ghouls. It was his best bet to stick with him if Conan wanted to survive.

"Juuzou, do you know a way out of here? I'm lost, please, I'm looking for a girl around my age too," Conan said nervously. Juuzou returned him a smile, picking up the ghoul's dead body with one hand and grabbing Conan by his ankle on the other. He nonchalantly hummed, oblivious to Conan being uncomfortable hanging upside-down. Yet, Conan didn't complain, afraid that it'll trigger the mercilessness in Juuzou. Both of them walked out the building, watching the whole area getting burnt and rummaged.

Yet, he was reminded that he needed to search for Ai. "Uhm Juuzou, we need to look for a young girl," Conan said, which fell into dead ears. Juuzou continued humming, bringing Conan and Jason's corpse to the authorities.

For once, Conan failed to rescue Ai.

* * *

"Where is she?! You managed to save her from a ghoul, didn't you?" Conan yelled at the older male, slamming his fist on the table. They were at one of the CCG headquarter's rooms, surrounded by other ghoul investigators. But Conan couldn't give a damn whether it looked disrespectful to raise his voice on a seemingly dignified and older man, he just wanted to know Ai was safe.

Amon shamefully shifted his eyes, unable to look at the fierce blueness of the boy's irises. It screamed utter worry. "After that, there was a swarm of ghouls and while I was fending off with a few of them, one went after her. I fought them off, but when I found her, she was gripped tightly by the One-eyed Owl. Before I knew it, she was nowhere to be found. Likely... She's already been..." he stuttered, unable to say the word.

"Bullshit!" he screamed, "You had those... "Quinque" to fend them off. You're an investigator, aren't you? A ghoul bit me and I managed to get away. So don't give excuses that you weren't able to keep her safe! And don't you dare say she's dead because she's not dead to me if I don't see her corpse." He gritted his teeth so hard, that he swore it may shatter any moment.

"Shut up before I blow your brain off," Seidou threatened, but it only made the young boy frown. Amon placed his shoulder on Seidou, restraining him.

"It's true... I was incompetent to keep her at my sight, that, I truly apologise. It's my duty to protect her, and I failed," Amon repented, lowering his head reluctantly. Conan was about to fire away more reprimands, but Akira added, "but you, boy, it was your duty too, right? Where were you?" This set Conan speechless. Where was he when Ai went missing?

In impeccable timing, the door swung open. An investigator, as read by the nametag "Ui", barged in. "I've managed to finish off the ghoul child, "demon kid". He was the ghoul that went to elementary school, and one day created a rampage. He was only 8 years old, but he did enough damage. He managed to murder 3 teachers and 23 students. We got there as soon as we can," Ui briefly said.

 _A ghoul child? So it means they are still mortal being, probably hiding within the human society too._

"We're currently handling over more cases in the 13th Ward so the authorities asked me to pass on the "Pinocchio" case to you. Shortly after the "Demon Child" case, another ghoul has appeared. After consuming the victim's internal muscle tissues and organs, it sews up the victim's skin and ties them up in their own houses, much like a Marionette. Their forehead would have an infinity symbol written on it. The victims are mostly young boys, aged 6 to 13," Ui passed the files to Shinohara.

"Such animosity of tying up the cadavers of young kids..." Shinohara commented, giving a contemptuous look at the files.

He scanned through the pages, trying to look for a clue which piqued Conan's interest. "Any links?" Amon inquired, but Shinohara shook his head.

"All the victims are in various elementary schools. They seemed to disappear after school hours, my guess is that it's someone within the school, a teacher perhaps," he answered, still flipping through the files.

 _No, if it was a teacher, it wouldn't be so easy for the culprit to move targets in a different location. Different elementary schools, a ghoul targeting boys from various elementary schools, right after the "Demon Kid" case. How does he get about to young kids to different places without getting caught. Could it be?_

Conan's head jerked up, giving his trademark smirk. It seems to easy, for him. He was surprised as to why the investigators are taking too long to solve it. But then again, the CCG investigators were needed to be trained mainly on combat, not just solving cases. Akira, being another observant individual, noticed the change in his demeanour. Tapping his shoulder, she asked in a gentle tone, "boy ah, why do you seem so happy? Many people just got killed, that's not good." Conan brushed off her treatment, knowing that people commonly took him light-heartedly because of his physical age. But Conan played along with this charade.

He smiled gleefully at her. With a loud child-like voice, he said, "ah le le?! Isn't it strange? After the demon child was killed, the Pinocchio man started murdering as well. And he killed boys that looked similar to the ghoul child. The ghoul child's got to have parents or relatives, right? Almost as if they are connected. The corpses seems to be the murderer's code, almost as if," Conan gave a knowing look, "almost as if the murder is mourning for his deceased child."

The ghoul investigators, Amon, Akira and Shinohara in particular, were taken aback by the boy's deduction. Conan was already positioned beside Shinohara, glancing through the case file.

As if adrenaline had taken over him, Conan carelessly let himself get into the mood of investigating, that he was oblivious to the stunned reactions in the room. He continued concluding, "Furthermore, there's various elementary schools he's targeting, so he possibly can't be someone working within a school compound because it'll be odd for a person to switch workplaces. So it has to be something mobile, somewhere that enables him to roam about near the school. What job can that be where you can also attract children without difficulty and you can station around the school, without suspicion?" He gave a rhetorical question.

"Is it-!" Shinohara exclaimed, but Conan proceeded.

"Yes, an ice-cream truck. Or something of equivalent. It's always near schools and children tend to like ice-cream so he has no problems grabbing a kid and driving off," Conan concluded, "what's more, he's going about on a specific route. If you go by school's or victim's name, it won't make sense. Anyway he probably picks the best vulnerable victim he can abduct, so it's random. The question lies on the place. You see the route he takes? For the first 4 victims, he went schools in an order that if you look in the map, they draw an infinite symbol. The next 4 victims, he went to another area, and this time, the infinite symbol is drawn again, in an anti-clockwise direction. So, he killed the next 3 victims in another area, with the infinite symbol, clockwise direction this time. In other words, his next victim will be..."

At this, Amon stood up, in awe of how far the boy thought of the case just by glancing at the files. "At this school, Teitan Elementary," he finished.

"Who... Who in the world are you?" Shinohara questioned, a little intimidated by the boy's excessive intelligence.

He simply smirked and replied, "Edogawa Conan, tantei-san."

Amon stood up and patted his head, "I don't know how you did it... But you did a good job. Now, where are your parents?"

"I've got no memory of them. Just my name and the girl I'm looking for. Haibara knows my lost memories and true identity, so that's why I need to find her. I've got no home, so you can't sent me anywhere till I find Haibara," he lied, because the effect might bring undesired outcomes.

Seidou furiously typed on the laptop on their own database, searching for a profile of "Edogawa Conan" for his background. But since, unknowingly to them, that Conan is of another dimension and that Edogawa Conan was just a mere secondary identity, the search was fruitless. The investigators sighed, now convinced of Conan's lie. "Very well, you can stay with me," Akira offered.

"It's oka-"

"How about this. You lend us your wits, boy. I'll train you physically and educate you more on ghouls for emergency self-defense. You will not go head-on-head with a ghoul nor do anything that will put your life at risk. You'll just provide assistance in the investigation. You can live with Akira. Shinohara and I will take care of you when investigating. Do this and we'll help you find the girl -if she ever lives," Amon stated in a serious tone.

"Are you out of your mind?" Seidou exclaimed, "he's a kid! Do you think authorities will permit a child, barging around?

Just then, a sturdy man, dressed in white formal suit with an air of confidence and dignity. Conan noted the gold watch and the manner the other ghoul investigators rose at his appearance - a well-respected man in the top hierarchy with a rich family background. His deductions proved correct when he eyed on his nametag, "Yoshitoki Washuu -Bureau Director of CCG Main Office". Yoshitoki spoke, softly but clearly, "as the authorities, I do permit it. I wanted to visit this office but couldn't help halting to listen to this young boy's deductions. It may be deemed eavesdropping, I didn't want to interrupt his little detective show. In fact, Investigator Amon, do teach him all you can. If he's gonna get involved, might as well do what he can. I'll have get quinque ready for him. The "Demon Kid" has an ukaku kagune, I've seen him juggling a soccer ball when he was waiting in the interrogation room so that kagune will suit him. He won't be ready to go to raids yet, but I'm sure he'll be a great help in undercover or other investigations."

Seidou couldn't believe his ears. They already hired an average college student as an errand boy due to employment shortage, he didn't expect the CCG headquarters to be so desperate to hire an 12-year-old boy involved in their cases. "But sir! With all due respect, this is an outrage-" he burst in protest, but Akira cut him off.

"He managed to solve it, with the location of the next victim in less than 10 minutes. Are you able to do that? And we were trained at the academy when we were young, are we not? Furthermore, Arima started his independent undercover investigations at the mere age of 15, and look where he is right now," Akira rationalized, suppressing the amazement she had for the shrunken detective. Seidou couldn't counter her, only to grit his teeth in annoyance.

Amon placed his hand on Conan's shoulder, offering support. "You've witnessed how dangerous ghouls are. It's our duty to protect our people from the likes of them. If you perceive yourself as a detective and given your wits, that would mean you have a great sense of justice, no? If that girl's still alive, chances are you'll find her in ghoul related cases. Ghouls have organizations and societies among them. So what do you say, little detective?"

"Deal," Conan said immediately, "but only until I've found her."

* * *

A/N: So I guess this marks the end of the 5000+ word Chapter. Well, I'm quite busy these days so I just went ahead and posted my thoughts on a crossover. I swear I've written this on impulse and typed the whole chapter overnight. I guess it's difficult to portray characters from 2 different mangas but will try my best. I'm just testing out whether it is a good combination. I will write a sequel or add on to the chapter if this gets a good response, otherwise I won't continue it. For people that wants me to continue it, I will need to wait for the Tokyo Ghoul manga to proceed as some revelations may affect this plot. I truly apologise for the non-CoAi fans, but I cannot compensate for my preferences especially when CoAi made me find my passion for writing. There will be reduced forms of CoAi or romance since this is more like murder-mystery/action genre. And of course, Conan won't go all ghoul-hating like other CCG investigators, as he had already witnessed ghouls sparing him.


End file.
